


the losers on our back seats

by cabinet_man



Category: Homestuck, swag team epic
Genre: New Years, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinet_man/pseuds/cabinet_man
Summary: Four conversations you wish you could've had.
Kudos: 4





	the losers on our back seats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpfeld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpfeld/gifts), [basilthymee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilthymee/gifts).



> to my closest friends.
> 
> thank you, for everything.

The snow falls gently outside of the window as you pace back and forth in front of it, occasionally throwing a glance at the clock as you continue to move from one end of the room to the other and then back to the opposite side again, repeating your previous movements.

You haven’t been here, on the world that Karter and Zoey made, for very long. In fact, you were still the newest person to have arrived. You’ve been here for less than a year, and even though everybody welcomed you back with open arms after you departed for a few years in search of a way to heal from your past relationship and your past actions, you still feel... very much unwelcome. To put it into words that actually mean something: you feel as if you’ve been walking on eggshells because of everything that’s happened. You’re not used to seeing people again after the whole betrayal thing.

Karter and Zoey assured you that you were welcome here, though. They made it abundantly clear that it wasn’t your fault- that you shouldn’t have been responsible for what happened. You were in a bad place with a bad man, and although they’re still a little... far from you, emotionally, they’ve been kind enough to allow you to stay here with them.

When you arrived, they were with two others- Basil and Ian- and Zoey explained that they were the very reason why she and Karter survived the events prior to your sudden disappearance (your second one, admittedly). You kept your distance at first, unsure as to whether or not it was just a trick in order to get back at you for what you’ve done, but then they started to invite you to group activities and adventures (Karter had jokingly said that if you didn’t go, then he’d kill you himself, but that struck you hard enough that you thought you would cry; you didn’t, of course, but the reminder of what you did to him still lingers) and soon enough, you felt... well, you weren’t really sure what you felt. You just know that you were less lonely than before.

You still feel a little odd around them, but you’re sure that the feeling will pass eventually.

Hopefully, anyhow.

...

It takes you a moment to snap out of whatever trance you put yourself in. You haven’t felt the same since you spilled Karter’s blood once and Zoey’s blood twice all those years ago. That’s mostly the reason why you’re so nervous tonight. It’s New Year’s Eve, and you’re still pretty standoff-ish when it comes to this group of friends that you’ve intruded on. You feel like such an outsider despite their constant attempts to include you.

You shake your head clear of your thoughts and you decide to stop looking at the clock that’s ticking away on the wall above the mantle.

You fucking hate clocks.

Ignoring its endless ticks, you instead decide to bring your attention to something more important. The doorbell rings loudly throughout the walls of your house (you doubt it could ever be called a home- you feel so lonely here, like something is missing) and you tense up. You hadn’t expected anyone to actually show up- you were certain that they’d completely ditch you in favor of hanging out with more... _trustworthy_ people.

The first person to show up is Karter. You were able to catch his figure through the window just before you got to the door, and you almost decided to just turn around and pretend that you weren’t there. Your breath feels heavy and your heart feels like solid osmium as you turn the handle on the door.

**KARTER: Sup Ash**

**ASHTON: uh**

**ASHTON: heeeey**

**KARTER: So you gonna let me in orrrr?**

**ASHTON: oh uh**

**ASHTON: yeah**

**ASHTON: cmon in dude**

**KARTER: Fuckin’ sick**

You step aside to let Karter in, shutting the door behind him before you lead him further into the house.

You’re not sure what to say as you guide him through the halls of the house. It’s a prolonged, awkward silence that you can’t control. You killed Karter before. His blood stained your hands for years- long after you had washed it all off. He’s haunted you- what you did haunted you. And now he’s just... walking there, right beside you. You can’t even bring yourself to look at him after what you had done. No amount of reassurance or forgiveness or anything could ever help you contain the self-hatred you hold for yourself because you caused it, you murdered them in cold blood, and they all know you did. You’re a disgusting, selfish asshole who takes and takes and takes and never gives back.

You took their friendship, and then you took their lives.

**KARTER: Hey, uh.**

**KARTER: You doin okay there Ashy?**

Karter’s words pull you out of whatever kind of trance you put yourself in.

**ASHTON: oh um**

**ASHTON: yeah im fine**

**KARTER: Dude you’re shaking**

**KARTER: You’re obviously not fucking fine**

**ASHTON: oh**

**ASHTON: well uh**

**ASHTON: haha**

**ASHTON: this is awkward**

He rolls his eyes at you and stops you from progressing further down the hallway.

**KARTER: Alright here’s how we’re gonna fucking do this**

**KARTER: Since apparently you’re being a bitch about telling the truth**

**KARTER: And I’m tired and I REALLY don’t wanna deal with shit right now**

**KARTER: You’re going to tell me exactly why you’re being weird as fuck right now or I’m telling the others to just not bother showing up**

**KARTER: Your move.**

Deep down, a part of you is telling you _hey! you’re gonna get out of this shitstorm easy! you won’t have to see them all tonight, and you’re probably never gonna see them again after this! win-win!_ But another part of you is realizing just how lonely you’d be if that were to happen. You can’t bring yourself to live with even more guilt than before. Being alone with your thoughts isn’t exactly something that you enjoy.

You take a deep breath and avert your gaze from Karter’s.

**ASHTON: okay so**

**ASHTON: listen i know its dumb but i just**

**ASHTON: cant stop thinking about, well**

**ASHTON: everything.**

**ASHTON: like. with you me and zoey**

**ASHTON: about what**

**ASHTON: i did**

Karter doesn’t look like he’ll be going anywhere or saying anything, so you continue.

**ASHTON: listen i know. its dumb. that was years ago but i just**

**ASHTON: i dont know**

**ASHTON: i did something really bad**

**ASHTON: i fucked up so badly and im just**

You pause for a moment to look for the right words.

**ASHTON: im scared that ill hurt you again**

**ASHTON: im scared that i havent changed**

**ASHTON: im so scared all of the time and when im around you and zoey i feel just**

**ASHTON: so much guilt. for everything**

**ASHTON: i know you guys said that its all okay now but i just**

**ASHTON: i dont know**

**ASHTON: i dont think ill ever truly believe that ive changed since i came back**

**ASHTON: i dont want to hurt you again**

Karter doesn’t say anything, and you clench your fists by your sides. You fucked up. You fucked up and now he’s going to leave and tell the whole world about how you’re nothing but a monster. A cruel, heartless monster. You haven’t changed, fuck, you should’ve known better than to let your true emotions show.

This is why your dad hated you. This is why your mom left all those years ago. This is why you were manipulated and hurt and-

**ASHTON: sorry its dumb i know**

**ASHTON: i dont know what came over me lets just move on**

You awkwardly chuckle and look over at Karter, half expecting him to be leaving, but he’s staring right at you.

**KARTER: Ash. Hey.**

He brings you in for a hug and you think that at some point you started to cry, but you’re not sure. You’re not used to being treated this way, and you can’t wrap your head around the idea that he’s not leaving you too.

**KARTER: Ash, you’re fine. I promise dude**

**KARTER: That’s all in the past now, and you’ve gotta accept that you can’t change what happened**

**KARTER: Zoey and I wouldn’t have given you another chance if we didn’t think you could change**

**KARTER: You’re a good person, Ashy.**

**KARTER: You mean a lot to me.**

You hug him back with twice as much force as him.

**ASHTON: karter im so fucking sorry**

**ASHTON: you mean so fucking much to me too dude**

**ASHTON: i just**

**ASHTON: just.**

**ASHTON: fuck...**

You choke out a small sob, but ultimately hold yourself together pretty decently. You can’t break down here. Not like this.

**ASHTON: im glad you came into my life karter**

**ASHTON: youre such a good friend and you mean the world to me**

**ASHTON: i cant think of a single time where you didnt cheer me up**

**ASHTON: i love you dude**

**ASHTON: youre like family to me**

**ASHTON: and i know i fucked up but just**

**ASHTON: i dont. i dont know. im spewing out words right now but the point is i just**

**ASHTON: i just want you to know that you mean so fucking much to me**

**ASHTON: im sorry**

**ASHTON: im sorry for killing you im sorry for killing zoey im sorry for everything**

**KARTER: I know**

**KARTER: Sorry for... well, I guess sorry for not trying to contact you after you disappeared**

**ASHTON: no, no that was fair**

You take a deep breath, allowing yourself a moment to gather yourself before deciding to speak again.

**ASHTON: i had some time to reflect**

**ASHTON: i needed some time to myself after... everything.**

**ASHTON: and im pretty sure you needed time to set up your world too**

**ASHTON: and well. yknow**

**ASHTON: um.**

**ASHTON: to get back into the swing of things**

**ASHTON: but uh**

**ASHTON: i just...**

**ASHTON: wanted to say**

**ASHTON: thank you.**

**ASHTON: for everything.**

**ASHTON: for being nice to me when i came back and not just.**

**ASHTON: kicking me back to the curb**

**ASHTON: youre a good person, karter**

**KARTER: Yeah it’s no problem, Ashy**

**KARTER: I know I can be an asshole sometimes but... you’re like family to me too**

**KARTER: To all of us.**

**KARTER: We love you, Ash**

**KARTER: Take it easy dude. Maybe you should talk to the others sometime tonight too**

**KARTER: Get your head clear or something**

**KARTER: I think you’ll need some kind of closure**

**ASHTON: yeah.... maybe**

**KARTER: You done crying now or what?**

**ASHTON: oh uh**

You jerk away from Karter as if he’s made of hot coals.

**ASHTON: yeah im**

You sniffle a little.

**ASHTON: im fine**

**KARTER: Promise?**

**KARTER: Cause I’m not gonna listen to you sob like a fucking baby all night**

**KARTER: It’s New Years Eve for fuck’s sake!**

He gives you a grin, and you find yourself smiling a little back.

**ASHTON: yeah im not gonna cry all night i promise**

**ASHTON: im fine**

**KARTER: Fuck yeah that’s the spirit!**

**KARTER: Well. it’s been fun but you should wait for the others, I’m gonna go raid the liquor cabinet**

**KARTER: See ya later asshole**

**ASHTON: yeah**

**ASHTON: later asswipe**

Heartfelt conversations aren't exactly Karter’s thing, and you understand that. He'd much rather lie or joke his way out of them, but you're glad that you at least were able to tell him just how much he means to you. He's... been going through a lot, and if one day he slips through yours and everyone else’s fingers again, then you're not sure if you'll be able to hold on yourself one more time.

He's your favorite asshole, and you're glad that he's around. You missed him far more than words could ever describe.

You watch him as he disappears around the corner, and you realize a little too late that he has no idea where anything is in this place. You’ll have to find him later if he gets lost. The place is pretty big, and it took you a while to get used to it yourself.

You’re sure that he’ll be fine though. He's been in worse situations, you guess.

Zoey was the second to show up, appearing almost out of thin air after Karter disappeared to look for wherever you kept the liq- oh. You... probably should’ve also mentioned to him that you don’t have any alcohol in the house. You just have fancy glass bottles filled with various types of fruit juices.

You’re feeling only slightly better than before when you open the door to let Zoey in, and she immediately embraces you in a warm hug when the door opens up wide enough for her to get through.

**ZOEY: hey ashy!!!!**

**ASHTON: uh hey zo-**

The hug catches you completely off-guard and you find yourself pulling away from her, your skin crawling. It takes you everything in your power to not uncomfortably twitch, so you start to fiddle with the bottom of your shirt in order keep your mind busy. She lets go of you.

**ZOEY: it’s been a while!**

**ZOEY: what’s up??**

Oh. Well, you should’ve expected her to ask that question. It... really has been a while since you’ve last seen each other. She and Karter had left for some mission that Basil and Ian were planning for months and you haven’t seen them in weeks. You’re... glad that they’re back, you think?

You’re still not used to seeing them again.

**ASHTON: oh uh**

**ASHTON: not much?**

**ASHTON: mostly just getting acquainted with some of the others here**

**ASHTON: they uh. haha**

**ASHTON: theyre not too fond of me yet**

She looks like she wants to say something, but you interject before she’s able to get the words out.

**ASHTON: but um!!! other than that!**

**ASHTON: mostly just getting situated**

**ASHTON: im not... exactly used to living in such a small space, yknow?**

Zoey seems to get the message that you really don’t want to talk about anything that happened during the duration of her mission.

**ZOEY: oh! yeah i get you!**

**ZOEY: hopefully it’s at least comfortable??**

**ASHTON: yeah its okay**

**ASHTON: i like it**

**ASHTON: its... quiet**

**ASHTON: its been a while since ive been able to just... sit down and think**

**ZOEY: hey you should come out to me and karter’s place sometime!!**

**ZOEY: it’s really peaceful out there, in the woods**

She leans in closer to whisper something to you.

**ZOEY: karter also made me create a lake with a waterfall pouring down into it from a cave. he wanted a place to keep his tiktaaliks**

**ZOEY: but dont tell anyone- they’re supposed to be a secret :)**

She giggles a bit and pulls back. You feel a small grin tug at the corners of your lips.

**ZOEY: OH! speaking of karter! did he make it here alright?? he kind of...**

**ZOEY: gets lost sometimes.**

**ASHTON: yeah he made it**

**ASHTON: hes trying to find where i keep the alcohol**

**ASHTON: which i dont have btw**

**ZOEY: ohh i see...**

**ASHTON: um hey sorry to change the subject but. i have something i need to tell you**

**ZOEY: yeah?? what’s up ashy?**

You rub at your arm.

**ASHTON: i just**

**ASHTON: wanted to say thank you. for letting me stay here i mean**

**ASHTON: you really didnt have to but um. it was really nice of you**

**ASHTON: not a lot of people wouldve done something like that for me**

She gives you a small, warm smile.

**ZOEY: ashton, you’re my best friend. i know things were hard but...**

**ZOEY: it wasn’t your fault. you’ve changed and gotten better and i’m proud of you for doing that**

**ZOEY: you’re always welcome here, you know that right?**

**ASHTON: i do!! i just.**

**ASHTON: sometimes i feel so out of place**

**ASHTON: i keep... thinking about what i did**

**ASHTON: im not like the other people here. im not a good person and i** **_know_ ** **that ive gotten better but**

**ASHTON: im just not sure sometimes**

**ASHTON: im scared that i might hurt you and karter again**

**ZOEY: ash...**

She brings you in for another hug, and you tense up, but you don’t pull away this time.

**ZOEY: he’s gone now, ashton. you don’t have to be scared of him anymore**

**ZOEY: karter and i understand that situation you were put in**

**ZOEY: i know, we didn’t... listen to you at first but everything’s different now**

**ZOEY: we’ve all changed. it’s all okay now.**

**ZOEY: we love you very much, ash. and we’re glad that you’re back.**

You finally decide to stop hesitating and instead hug her back.

**ASHTON: im still really sorry**

**ASHTON: youve been so nice to me and ive just**

**ASHTON: been avoiding you and karter this whole time**

**ASHTON: i just... cant stop thinking about it**

**ASHTON: i mean i just.**

**ASHTON: i killed both of you and i-**

**ZOEY: no, no. be quiet**

She moves away from you and you let her.

**ZOEY: ash, it’s okay. that was years ago**

**ZOEY: you don’t have to worry about anything now. those people out there don’t know you like we do**

**ZOEY: you don’t owe them an apology, and you don’t owe us an apology, okay?**

**ZOEY: if anything, it’s none of those bitches’ business so they should keep their noses out of it**

**ZOEY: everything’s different now, ashy**

**ZOEY: you really don’t have to be worried about anything**

**ZOEY: take it easy, alright?**

**ASHTON: alright yeah. ill try**

**ZOEY: see? don’t you feel better now?**

**ASHTON: well. i guess a little**

**ZOEY: cmon, tonight’s new year’s eve! you should be celebrating! :D**

**ASHTON: yeah, i suppose we should be**

**ASHTON: i think karter went to the kitchen btw**

**ASHTON: just go straight and then make a left. its the first door on the right**

**ZOEY: epic!! i’ll see ya later, ashy**

**ZOEY: oh and! basil wanted to talk to you**

**ZOEY: alone.**

You can feel all of your anxieties sprout up again.

**ZOEY: alright i’m gonna go find karter. good luck ash!!**

**ASHTON: later zo**

She waves you goodbye and follows the directions you gave her, only looking back once to give you a reassuring smile before disappearing around the same corner that Karter disappeared behind earlier.

You’re... not sure why Basil out of everyone wants to talk to you, though. Out of everyone, he just doesn’t seem the type to hold any kind of grudge against you. A part of you tells you that it’ll be fine, but the rest of you can’t help but dread the conversation that he has in store for you. Karter and Zoey told you themselves that it was all gonna be fine but...

You really just aren’t sure what to believe anymore.

You lean against the wall for a moment and run a hand through your hair. You really hope that it wasn’t obvious that you were crying earlier. Fuck. Fuck you should’ve left while you still had the chance.

This was a bad idea. You don’t know why you stayed.

The doorbell doesn’t ring, but rather there’s an eager-sounding knock at the door. You wonder if they saw you through the window.

You take a deep breath in order to steady yourself as you pull open the door, finding both Ian and Basil standing there. They look happy to see you as you step aside to let them in, this time shutting the door before making conversation.

You find yourself speaking before them.

**ASHTON: hey guys**

**BASIL: Hi Ash!!**

**IAN: hey ashton!**

You’re... not sure what to say now. You aren’t usually alone with these two.

**ASHTON: howre you doing?**

**IAN: good!! bas and i decided to walk around for a bit before coming here**

**BASIL: We got lost**

**IAN: OH COME ON no we didn’t!! i told you it was a SHORTCUT**

**BASIL: We walked in a complete circle four times and had to get directions Ian**

**IAN: THAT’S NOT THE POINT!! the point is that we both got here in one piece and that’s all that matters**

**ASHTON: right...**

**IAN: ANYWAYS!!! how are you doing, ash? we don’t see you too often!**

**ASHTON: oh! im good!! you guys are the last ones here so**

**BASIL: Oh shit we weren’t holding you guys up or anything right??**

**ASHTON: NO! no ur fine i promise**

**ASHTON: zoey just left to look for karter**

**BASIL: Good! Good**

**BASIL: Where are they anyway? I have something to give Zo before I forget**

**ASHTON: oh um!! they went to the kitchen**

**ASHTON: just take a left at the end of the hallway and it should be the first door on your right**

Basil gives you a warm grin and you smile back, feeling your face grow warm.

**BASIL: Thanks Ashy!!**

She moves to walk past you, and then pauses to mutter something to you.

**BASIL: Meet me out back in fifteen minutes**

You watch as he gives you a sly smirk and then slinks off towards the kitchen. Oh. Wow.

**IAN: what was that all about?**

**ASHTON: hell if i know**

**ASHTON: i uh**

**ASHTON: hmm.**

**IAN: hey wait a minute**

**IAN: are you blushing????????**

**ASHTON: no???**

**IAN: holy SHIT YOU ARE!!**

You can feel your face grow warmer at Ian’s exclamation and you decide to turn away from them.

**ASHTON: shut the fuck up**

**ASHTON: youre just!! embarrassing me is all!**

**IAN: no no no you were blushing even before then**

**ASHTON: just fucking** **_drop it_ ** **you asshole**

You glare at Ian intensely, and for once they actually decide to not egg you on.

**IAN: well you sure seem like you’re in a good mood**

You sigh.

**ASHTON: ive just had a rough night so far**

**ASHTON: you know how it is**

**IAN: wanna talk about it?**

**ASHTON: all ive done tonight is talk about my feelings and honestly i think i wanna stop dwelling on them**

**ASHTON: theyve done nothing but ruin my life so why even bother at this point**

**IAN: hey. ashton**

**IAN: c’mon dude don’t act like that**

**IAN: that wasn’t even your fault in the first place. you were manipulated**

**ASHTON: but it still** **_feels_ ** **like it was** **_my_ ** **fault somehow**

**IAN: well... that’s usually how manipulation works, ashton**

**IAN: it really wasn’t your fault**

**IAN: we all know that**

**ASHTON: i know you guys know. ive heard it all night**

You have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes.

**ASHTON: yknow**

**ASHTON: i think out of everyone here i know you the least**

**ASHTON: i mean i** **_know_ ** **you but**

**ASHTON: you confuse me**

Ian gives you an odd look.

**IAN: what do you mean?**

**ASHTON: like**

**ASHTON: i dunno i understand karter zoey and basil but**

**ASHTON: youre the only person who i cant quite grasp**

**ASHTON: im not sure why. maybe we just dont talk as often**

Ve makes a little humming noise, but then gives you a grin.

**IAN: then we should start talking more dude!**

You look at vem, just a little shocked.

**ASHTON: you uh**

**ASHTON: think thatd be a good idea?**

**IAN: no reason why it WOULDN’T be a good idea**

**ASHTON: well i mean-**

**IAN: no. no you stop that**

**IAN: i wanna hang out with you and get to know you for you**

**IAN: i don’t care about what might’ve happened in the past**

**IAN: i don’t care about the old you**

**IAN: you’ve come so far ashton, and you need to realize that**

**IAN: you’re loved, dude. we love you**

The air feels a little tense, but slowly you bring them into a hug. Ian is... MUCH taller than you originally thought, you realize as you bury your head into his lower neck. You’re surprised you aren’t crying, but then again you’ve already let out enough tears earlier with Karter.

**ASHTON: i love you too ian**

The two of you stay like that for a moment, before Ian pulls back. You let go of them, and then look up to see vem beaming at you.

**IAN: if you ever need anyone, just know that i’m here for you, okay?**

**IAN: now i’m gonna go track down karter and zoey. you should go meet up with basil**

**ASHTON: oh! uh, yeah i should go do that**

**ASHTON: ill see ya ian**

He seems to almost disappear from in front of you, but you brush it off and make your way to the backyard. You hadn’t realized how quickly the time was passing, because when you steal a glance at the clock in passing you take notice of how there’s only ten minutes left until midnight.

You push open the door, but you don’t see Basil there.

You’re only a little disappointed, but you don’t go back in. Instead, you make your way towards the end of the porch and seat yourself on the cool wooden boards.

After a few minutes, you hear the door open behind you and hear footsteps approach you, and you turn your head to find Basil standing there. She takes initiative and decides to sit down beside you. The warmth radiating off of them is comforting.

**BASIL: Hey sorry I took so long**

**ASHTON: no ur okay!! i didnt mind waiting**

**BASIL: I see**

You elapse into a comfortable silence, looking up into the sky.

**BASIL: I’m glad you decided to stay**

**ASHTON: huh?**

**BASIL: I, uh**

Their skin turns slightly pink. You wonder if they meant to say that out loud or not.

**BASIL: I’m just glad you decided to stay here with us**

**BASIL: I know we haven’t been friends for a while but... I like being around you**

**ASHTON: you... you do?**

**BASIL: Yeah, I do**

You can feel a smile creeping up on your face.

**ASHTON: i like being around you too basil**

She lets out an amused hum and looks over at you.

**BASIL: You’re really cute, you know that right?**

**ASHTON: oh- i uh-**

Your face grows warm and you look down at your hands, watching as you fiddle around with your fingers.

**ASHTON: i, uh.**

**ASHTON: i think you’re really cute too**

**BASIL: You think so?**

**ASHTON: i know so**

You give her a smile, and you can hear Karter shout something from the living room before Zoey and Ian chime in.

**ASHTON: hey, do you wanna-**

But before you can finish the sentence, Basil cups your face with both of their hands, a slight blush on their face.

And as you hear the rest of your friends shout out those familiar lines uttered every midnight on the first day of the year, she kisses you, and you kiss her back.

...

Something cold and wet touches your face, and you find yourself rousing from your slumber. You feel disoriented, and as you look around to gather where exactly you are, you realize that you’re back in your land.

It’s snowing.

You breathe out, and you can see your breath as you shudder. How long had you been out here?

There’s blood on the ground, ever so noticeable against the white canvas of snow, and upon further investigation, you discover that it’s your own blood, leaking out from under your shirt. You hesitantly reach for the hem of your outfit and pull it up, which reveals a deep gash in your lower abdomen.

You don’t remember how that got there either.

The snow is falling slowly around you, and you’re glad that it hasn’t turned into a blizzard yet. This side of your land usually has snowstorms, but it seems as if fate is on your side for once.

But then you remember something, but you don’t quite remember what happened. You had a dream about people. People you should know, people you should care about. The faces have gotten fuzzy, the names have been erased. You try to clear your mind to remember everything, to remember who they were.

But you can’t.

And now you’re more alone than you’ve ever been before.

The snow doesn’t let up.


End file.
